How It Could Have Been
by JimmyRocket
Summary: We all love this movie, but... aren't there a few things that seem like they could be different? Well, here's a few of the tweaks I've made. A complete and comedic run through of the movie. I think you'll really like this one... even though it's nonsense.
1. Calico's Dispicable Plans

_A/N: I think... this may be a random story update.  
_

_As the summery says: we ALL love Bolt, but aren't there just a few points that could have been... I don't know, different? Just a few things that didn't quite make sense? Well, in my opinion, there are a few and I plan to just point them out. Nothing against the director and actual writers though, they did a fantastic job on the movie. I applaud them. =]_

_I own no characters from the movie. Enjoy!

* * *

_

_Italics_ means it happened in the movie as well.

The pondering question:

_**Is it just me, or is most everyone in this show insanely obese? **_

_

* * *

_

A thirteen year old girl propped her scooter against the park bench. She sat down, her canine companion reclined next to her. She sat there, probably in thought, but no one knows for sure.

_In fact, all we know is that her phone rang, she picks it up... and it was her father. _

_"Hello?" She said into the receiver._

_"Penny!" Her dad spoke urgently on the other end. "I don't have much time." _

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

She heard him stutter on the other end. "I-I mean, you... YOU don't have..." His voice faded.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She began to get nervous. "I'll call Steven, he'll be over as fast as you need him t-"

"No, no! Don't!" He yelled on the other end. "They'll kill..." He couldn't complete the sentence. Penny stood up. "Stay there dad, I'll help you."

"Wait... what?"

Penny got on the scooter, starting it up, and buckling her helmet. "I'll see you in a bit! You're okay, dad. I Promise." She hung up.

Her father was startled. "No, no! Penny!"

There was nothing he could do now, he drooped his head in sorrow. "She's... she can't come here!"

He then noted the heavy laughter behind him. He turned to see Dr. Calico clutching his stomach in laughter. Seconds later he tried to stabilize himself again. "Uh, my apologies, Professor." He let out another groggy smirk, then stood firm once again. "But, I congratulate you for saving us plenty of future efforts. You made this excruciatingly hard on yourself, but you didn't need to. You know our plan all too well."

The professor sighed.

Dr. Calico, kept speaking. "You know, I'm deeply gratified by your incoherence. It's living proof that you are not easily breakable. You my friend, are an unalterable, immovable object. You firmly stand your ground and never utter a single-"

The Professor swiftly turned around, shoving the English man to the wall. He got the air knocked out of him as he stood in a sort of daze, still pressed against the wall. The Professor glared at the man's crazy eyes, and leaned in to his face. "I never enjoyed your monologues, Doctor." He stepped back, as the dazed villain collapsed to the floor. The professor looked around for any guards. There were none. He casually made his way to the room's exit.

* * *

_**But since that didn't happen... **_

_A door flung open atop a nearby building. Penny and her White Shepherd, Bolt made their way to the edge. Penny knelled at the edge, in which there was a two and a half foot wall. She hid behind for a moment, as she removed a pair of high-tech binoculars from the backpack compartment. Putting them to her eyes, she focused on a particular window within the building next to them. The image in the binoculars made a pixelated transition into a darkened room, where Dr. Calico himself was speaking to his minions on a large screen. Sound was also provided through the image _(give or take, I do not understand how that was possible... just go with it)_. _

_"...It's wonderful news." Dr. Calico spoke. "Everything is positioning nicely." _

_"There he is.__" Penny declared in a cold tone. "Dr. Calico." She positioned the binoculars over the dogs eyes. He growled in loathing distaste.  
_

_A dark skinned man with tattoos and tinted spectacles spoke. __"Any luck getting our guest to spill his guts?" _

_Dr. Calico responded somewhat in the affirmative. "Oh, his guts _will_ spill. One way... or another." He turned to the side to reveal the professor tied up in a chair. The professor insisted he'll never talk, as a cat next to him was getting ticked off.  
_

_Penny gasped. "Daddy!" _

_Dr. Calico groaned. "You're beginning to irk me, Professor. I am irked! And that will not do." _He turned to the man again, making his tone lower. "If he were as smart as they say, wouldn't he have found a way to end this?"

The comrade turned to the large man standing across the room. He shrugged his shoulders.

Calico spoke. "Very well. _Has the package arrived?"_

The black man shook his head. "Excuse me?"

_"I think it would make our dear friend a bit more... communicative."_

The black comrade looked puzzled. "Excuse me, sir. I don't think you've ever mentioned a... "package"."

Calico was unmoved. "Oh, but I have... a moment ago. In less you cannot remember it, my good fellow."

The man gulped. "What package, sir?"

Calico seemed irritated. "You know... the PACKAGE!"

He turned to the large man across the room, who pointed to his watch, meaning this was taking too long and it was time for him to go.

"You'll have to speak up, Doctor." The black man insisted.

Calico growled. "Listen, you imbecile. We need the girl so we can set up a trap for her so her father will HAVE no choice but to tell us what we want to know. Alright?"

The black man was smirking. "Oh, I remember now!"

The large chested man in the corner rolled his eyes, eager to get out and find the girl as he'd been requested.

Calico's eyes widened. "What? You dastardly fool! You already knew!"

The black man shrugged, then pointed to the tied up professor. "Hey, how about asking the man how much _he_ heard."

Calico glared at his comrade with a snarl. But then addressed the professor. "Well, then. Did you happen to hear any of that?"

"Don't do it." The professor said coldly.

Calico smirked. "Oh, what kind of a father are you! You've got to do much better then that! "

The large man across the room lost his patience. "Okay, I'm just gonna go now!"

The black man gestured for him to stay put. "Hey, hey! Not until I cue you."

* * *

Penny ducked behind the wall hoping she wasn't seen. She turned to Bolt. "Let's go, boy!"

She grabbed her backpack, tied it around her waist and leaped from the balcony. It blew open like a parachute, letting her float safely to the city ground where Bolt was waiting for her. "You show off." She told him.

They made their way toward a magazine booth, and_ pretended to look occupied while reading some magazines. The villain apparently passed them by without noticing them. But she noticed him. Closing the issue, she and Bolt sneaked around the alley corner to see if they could track the man somehow. At a particularly quiet area, she looked around casually. Instantly, a wall rose from the ground, obscuring their path from where they had just come from. One more exit remained, but a large black vehicle (surely one of Calico's minion's) blocked the exit. __They were trapped!_

_She stepped back a few paces, breathing heavily. Bolt bared his teeth at the man in the vehicle. After a moment, the car lurched forward at a mad speed. It kept going! What was he doing? Was he going to run her over? _

_Bolt made a mad dash toward the vehicle. Both of them had exceedingly great momentum toward each other. This could only end... good. _

But suddenly the car screeched, smocking from the tires and stopping in the middle of the alleyway. Bolt slowed down a bit, but effortlessly smashed his crown on the vent of the car. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, but it sent the care skidding backward a few feet, clashing against the walls. Bolt sat there, watching. He turned back to Penny, who was cocking her head in confusion. Bolt wasn't done though, as he grasped the bumper of the car, swinging it upside down against the ground.

Penny reached out her arm. "Wait!" She ran to the passenger side of the car. "Is he still alive?"

Bolt looked confused, and was eager to just leave the alley all together.

She knocked on the window. Bolt's eyes widened in horror.

The window rolled down... or up. A large man was upside down in the driver's seat. He didn't look too happy. "What?"

"Hi." Penny said while waving. "What's your name?"

He growled and didn't answer.

Penny turned to Bolt, who stared at her with a look of utter amazement and puzzlement. She turned back. "So, whacha doin?"

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Penny threw her arms up. "Relax, dude. I'm just asking."

"I'm supposed to kidnap you!" He seethed. "You ruined everything! You ruined my car! I always liked this car!" He sounded like he was almost sobbing.

She turned to Bolt again, wondering what to do. Bolt looked at her, then back at the car. He shrugged.

"Well, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Penny said. "That's why I need your name. Plus, it's always nice to ask 'whacha doin' to someone."

The man didn't seem pleased. His expression stayed the same for a long time. Penny rolled her eyes. "Look, I need to know where Calico is. Can you tell me?"

"No!" The man barked.

Penny hung her head in disbelief. "Oh, come on! Why not?"

"I'm not talking to little girls, and their mutts." He said. Penny turned to Bolt. He didn't look frightened anymore, just confused... and a bit offended.

She faced the man again. "Well, you are now. Tell me where Calico is, PLEASE."

"No."

"You're rude."

"He told me you'd say that."

"Who did?"

"... Nobody."

Bolt was getting annoyed by the bickering of both of them. He readied his stand as if her were to super bark. He growled, but Penny cupped her hand around hiss muzzle before he could bark.

"Wait a second." She told the man. "Someone told you I'd say that, but no one told you?"

"Don't get smart with me."

"You're dumb."

"He told me you'd say that."

Bolt yanked his mouth from Penny's hand. He growled in frustration. Penny turned to him. "Just relax, boy. I'm tryin to talk to someone here."

"I'll never tell you nothing." He said. "And you can't make me."

Penny slumped back, unsure of what to do. She sighed. "Bolt... stare."

Bolt focused on the steering wheel, that began to melt easily. The man laughed. "You wouldn't."

"He's right." Penny said. "Stop."

Bolt did as she told him to. He then turned to her, waiting.

"Hold on." She said. "I'm trying to think."

After a moment she got an idea. She whispered it in Bolt's ear, and stood up. "Hey, dude. Do you like water?"

* * *

The directer nodded. "Perfect! And... cut!"

His staff sighed in relief, throwing themselves onto couches and beanbags from exhaustion. He clapped his hands together. "I think you all deserve a raise. This is tough stuff we deal with."

A lot of them groaned in agreement.


	2. Where is Calico?

_A/N: I personally thought it wouldn't be worth it to write anymore cause no one would read it... and that's the best time to be proven wrong. I really appreciate you guys. And I'm not messing with you when I say I really didn't expect as much feedback as I got for "Sleepless" so... thanks a bunch. _

_BTW: I still owe a few of you.  
_

_And By the way again, this is just a time passer. Don't expect perfect grammar or anything. __Just until I can figure more out for other stories. __If it's readable, then I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Bolt held the vehicle upside down over the bridge, where far below the lake of water was still, only being rippled by a cruise boat.

"Okay! Okay! I was kidding! I DO hate water!"

Penny blew a large pink bubble that popped loudly. She was losing patience. "So where's Calico?"

"Bolivia!"

"Huh?"

"Bolivia! Bolivia! Calico's in Bolivia! Near... uh... Lake-"

"You're making no sense right now."

He screeched in agony! "P-put me down, Please!" He begged.

Penny leaned in. "Where is Calico!"

"New Hampshire!"

"Okay, now you're just lying! He's in Japan isn't he?" She suddenly heard the buzzing of fliers overhead. Calico's minions no doubt. She threw her arms up, rolling her eyes. "Great." She said, turning to her dog. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Bolt was about to come, but whimpered. The car was still in his mouth. Penny stared at him curtly. "I'm not waiting all day!"

Bolt sat down, unsure of what to do as he whimpered some more.

Penny rolled her eyes. "You lousy dog! Just put it down!"

Bolt did as she requested, the car still being upside down. Her eyes widened. "No! No, flip it over!"

As he did, the fliers were now very close. Penny pressed a button on her scooter handle and a shield encircled her and her scooter. This made it absolutely impossible for anything to affect her. From the enemy's ammunition, to the impact of brick walls. Bolt walked into the bubble. "Okay." Penny said. "We'll be fine."

Torpedoes fired at them, she pressed the gas (it's gas right?) and started the scooter as it took them harmlessly across the down town area. Penny launched Bolt's mouth-piece as he took it. Through the shield, no air blew hard in her face, so she waited patiently, feeling tired as she watched the world zoom passed her. She started to get bored and rested her elbows on the handles. "Let me know when we get there." She said with a yawn._  
_

After two minutes of this she got a fascinating idea. She whistled to Bolt. "Hey, boy."

Bolt's head turned, as he was still running. Penny made a silly face, and stuck her tongue out. Bolt smirked.

Just then a propelling flier hovered over their heads. "Uh, oh." Penny said childishly. Bolt looked up and roasted a part of the generator with his heat vision. The flier lost control and tumbled into a side of the road. Penny was laughing really hard. Bolt was laughing as well, mostly internally.

"Hey, hey, Bolt!" Penny said, still laughing. When she got his attention she lifted her hands off the scooter handles and whooped in delight.

Bolt's eyes widened in shock. _How is she doing that?_

(It's easy when you're on the set and not _actually_ riding around on a shielded motorized scooter through the city)_  
_

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK," The directer shouted. "IS GOING ON OUT THERE?"

"What's wrong sir?"

"They can't add-lib like that!"

"There's nothing we can do sir." A nasally voiced man spoke. "You said before that this ENTIRE show is improvised."

The directer face-palmed himself. "But... _this? _This is entirely unprofessional! We've got to cut it here."

"Sir, that's kind of impossible." The other man spoke again.

The directer glared at the desk, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Oooh, this is a nightmare!" As he looked up to the screen, he slid his hands down his face. "I can see the headlines already..."

* * *

_**But since that didn't happen...**_

Penny sighed as they crashed through a brick wall. None of it affected them cause of the shield, so it was basically like sitting in a half-muted-3D-theater.

"Ugh, I hate this contraption." She groaned, as she deactivated the shield. She threw a hand in the air as the wind blew passed her. Bolt tried to concentrate on the obstacles ahead of them.

After a while it was getting kind of boring. After spending some time getting passed the bad guys, one of them activated a magnetic bomb disk and tossed it in the direction of a bus. It attached onto a cement truck next to them.

"Bolt!" Penny shouted. "You should probably go get-" But Bolt had already dropped the attachment in his mouth, and jumped ahead to go fetch the disk. "Ugh, never mind."

At that moment, Penny was receiving a phone call. She reached into her pocket. "Heeeey!" She said.

"AAAAH! PENNY! What iz up, Hot girl?" Was her friend's reply on the other end.

"Oh," Penny tilted her head as a minion's hand barely misses the back of it. "Not much. You?"

"Bolivia is so absolutely gorgeous!" Said the girl. "Oh, my gosh, it's like defiantly a tanning spot down here, and totally tropically beautiful. Why didn't you come with?"

"Sorry." Penny responded as she skidded to the right to dodge an electric hand almost reaching her. "I've been, ya know, busy with school. I'm actually on my way to New Hampshire right now."

"AAAAH!" Was the over-excited response. "Oh, my gosh, wow! That's totally superfantabulific! Yay for you!"

"Yep." Penny agreed. "Totally."

Just at that point, a shadow came over her head from one of the fliers. Bolt showed up at the side of her, and barked to warn Penny to slow down. She pressed on the breaks to the scooter and just to get out of the way when it blew up from the disk. She smirked and smiled down at Bolt. She brought the phone back to her ear. "Hey, listen. I gotta go, I'm in-"

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! You never told me your DAD was here!"

Penny smirked. "Come on, my dad's not there." but after a moment, the realization came in, and her jaw dropped. "My dad's there? Who's he with? What's he-"

"_Hi Mr. Fantastical! I'm talking to Penny right now!" _The girl then came back on line. "Your dad told me to tell you to come right away. I guess he accidentally left you in Las Angeles. Ha ha, but oh well, at least we'll hang out more n stuff!"

But penny had already hung up the phone and was zooming toward the airport. This time, it wasn't New Hampshire where they were heading.

* * *

The Pondering question:

**I always wondered why the mission was accomplished so quickly... they never even made it to the airport... What do you think? **

_If you want to share an answer, write it or include it in your review. =]_**  
**


End file.
